Buena o Mala Pareja
by Jurika-chan
Summary: Gakuto y Yushi pierden un partido de dobles y Sakaki les dice que son una mala pareja...


¿Buena o Mala Pareja?

Un torneo de Exhibición que fue organizado por una empresa deportiva, con el fin de dar a conocer los mejores equipos de tenis de las escuelas, se estaba llevando a cabo en la mañana del día a transcurrir.

El instituto Hyotei se enfrentaba en su primer partido contra una escuela totalmente desconocida por ellos y se tomaron los partidos un poco a la ligera. Los partidos comenzarían con dobles 2 como de costumbre en los cuales jugaría la pareja de Oshitari-Mukahi.

Cuando comenzó el partido Oshitari parecía tenerlo todo controlado y su pareja confiaba plenamente en las estrategias del tensai, pero el equipo contrincante dio un vuelco al partido y estaban dominando.

Oshitari le pregunta a Mukahi - ¿Qué estas haciendo, porque no juegas bien? – Gakuto solo lo miro y se giro para seguir jugando. Al terminar el partido la dirty pair perdió 7 – 5 y cuando salieron de la pista Sakaki hablo.

Ustedes no sirven como pareja – al escuchar estas palabras Yushi salio corriendo del lugar y Gakuto fue tras el.

Yushi se encontraba sentado en un banco alejado de las pistas con la mirada un poco perdida, en eso llego Gakuto y se sentó a su lado.

No te preocupes la próxima vez jugaremos mejor – Fue lo único que le dijo. Ante esto Oshitari lo miro y con un poco de impotencia se paro y se fue del lugar.

Gakuto se quedo hasta terminar los partidos y cuando se fueron a la escuela Sakaki hablo con todo el club de tenis a excepción de Atobe y Oshitari quienes se habían ido del lugar al terminar su partido.

Haginosuke y Hiyoshi pasan a ser los titulares en dobles 1 – preparándose para salir cuando fue interrumpido por Shishido.

¿Va a sustituir a Gakuto y Oshitari por ellos? – Ante esta pregunta que a Sakaki tenia sin cuidado respondió.

Si, ellos han practicado y los que no ganan salen del equipo. Oshitari jugara en individuales 3 y Akutagawa sale del equipo, Mukahi quedara en el banquillo, Ootori y Shishido entrenen con Haginosuke y Hiyoshi el resto de la tarde es todo. – y así se retiro del lugar.

El equipo no dijo nada durante el resto de la tarde, y así después del entrenamiento se fueron a sus respectivas casas. Esa noche Yushi se encontraba en su casa, pensativo, un poco cabizbajo, no podía entender porque justo en ese momento le prestaba tanta atención a las palabras de Sakaki después de ese partido, "_Ustedes no sirven como pareja"_ esa frase retumbaba una y otra vez en su cabeza, no lo dejaba descansar, hasta que el repique de su celular lo saco de su martirio.

¿Diga? – Respondió Yushi al contestar el teléfono. Que no observo quien lo estaba llamando.

Hola Yushi, ¿Podemos hablar? – Fue lo único que pudo preguntarle ya que las palabras no le salían con facilidad.

Era Gakuto, tenia muchas ganas de hablar con el, pero se seguía sintiendo indispuesto, y al notar el tono de su voz tan triste y decaído pregunto - ¿Estas en tu casa?

Si – las palabras no le salían porque estuvo llorando toda la tarde.

Voy para tu casa – cuelga la llamada y enseguida se arregla para salir a la casa de Gakuto.

Suena el timbre de la casa de Gakuto y el baja corriendo, abre la puerta y lo saluda.

Hola, pasa – y lo lleva a la habitación. Yushi estaba un poco ido aun, pero saco fuerzas para entablar una conversación con Gakuto después de todo era el, Gakuto, la persona mas especial para el, antes de que pudiera emitir alguna palabra Gakuto lo interrumpió – Volveremos a jugar bien, no te preocupes.

¿Por qué no jugaste bien? – Le pregunto Yushi aun confundido por su actitud en el partido.

Los subestime, no creí que fueran tan buenos. – Gakuto sabia que era su culpa que perdieran el partido pero no podía aceptarlo y menos frente al equipo.

No fuiste el único Gakuto, además, lo que Sakaki Sensei dijo… fue…- No quería recordarlo esa frase era muy fuerte al menos para el y repetirla seria duro.

Pero no somos una mala pareja Yushi – Al decir esto el tensai lo miro y afirmo lo que Gakuto estaba diciendo. – Sakaki dijo que Jugarías en individuales 3 para el próximo partido.

¿Y tú? – Yushi hablo con indiferencia, como si se tratara de un simple cambio en las alineaciones creyendo que Gakuto jugaría con Hiyoshi como en partidos anteriores.

Me quedare como suplente hasta nuevo aviso, Taki y Hiyoshi serán los nuevos jugadores de Dobles 2 – Alcanzo a ver el rostro de sorpresa de Oshitari no podía entender porque.

Esto si lo había tomado por sorpresa, ¿Gakuto de suplente?, eso no podía estar pasando, el no quería dejar de jugar dobles con Gakuto. Al terminar de asimilar lo que Gakuto le había dicho dijo. – Sakaki esta loco, el no puede hacer eso, hablare con Atobe para que vuelva a las alineaciones de antes.

Atobe no va a poder hacer nada, y primero le daría el puesto de titular a Jiroh antes que a mi porque Sakaki lo saco del equipo. – Yushi no esperaba esa respuesta y tenia razón, Atobe primero pensaría en Jiroh antes que Gakuto.

Yushi tomo el rostro de Gakuto en sus manos, lo miro fijamente a los ojos y en ellos podía encontrar tristeza, tal vez un poco de culpa, no necesitaba decirlo, el conocía todos los gestos de Gakuto incluso lo que significaba cada mirada. No podía soportarlo ¿era en serio lo que estaba pasando? – No voy a dejar que te dejen de suplente. - Y sin pensarlo más Poco a poco se acerco al rostro de Gakuto y le dio un suave beso que transmitía tranquilidad y sobre todo iba cargado de mucho amor.

Yushi lo había besado y el nunca imagino que eso fuera a pasar y porque tenia que ocurrir así después de haber perdido su puesto de titular cuando ya no podían jugar juntos, Sakaki no lo permitiría, sabia que debía esforzarse mas que los demás para poder volver a jugar junto a Yushi y eso era lo que haría, comenzaría un duro entrenamiento a partir de mañana no importaba cuando sufriera lo lograría. – Yushi te prometo que volveremos a jugar dobles juntos – alcanzo a decir luego de aquel beso.

El tensai sintió que por alguna extraña razón Gakuto se había motivado más después de aquel beso, ese beso, el primer beso. De alguna manera se sentía mejor después de verlo así. – Esta bien… y yo… te prometo que cada partido que gane en individuales 3 será por ti…

Seremos la mejor pareja de dobles Yushi – se coloco de pie y salto sobre su cama haciendo que Yushi casi cayera.

Dirty Pair Love!!!

The phantom Girls

Jurika-Chan


End file.
